Barbossa's Jewels
by TheCleverGirl
Summary: Two daughters, both the children of Captain Hector Barbossa.  One a pirate, sailing the seas with her father, Barbossa, having an equal share in the curse.  The other living with Will Turner, believing that she is his sister.  Set in COTBP!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ruby and Aqua saw the panic in their mother's eyes that night. They were only two, But they could still understand and interpret their mother and father's emotions. Today, their mother's, Anne Barbossa's, was one of fear.

"Stay here, in the cabin, Ruby and Aqua. Please, don't come out until I tell you to. Do you understand?" Reluctantly, the two children nodded in response to their mom. Anne walked out of the cabin, back onto the deck of the ship, The Black Pearl.

Being two kids, of course, curiosity and concern overpowered their mother's judgement, and Aqua, the adventurous one, slowly pushed open the door. Ruby cautiously peeked out with her sister.

"Hector, you can't do this!"

"Aye, I believe I can, Anne! 'Tis a mutiny, and the Captian deserves the best!" With this comment from Ruby and Aqua's father, the crew laughed cruelly, pushing a man out onto the plank. With heavy hearts, the two eavesdropping children realized with despair that the man was indeed none other than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, a good man and even better pirate, Captain of The Black Pearl.

"Now, now, Barbossa, you don't want to be doin' this. I'm Captain Ja-" But he was cut off by Hector Barbossa, Ruby and Aqua's dad, laughing away.

"Hahahahaha! Nay, you no longer be Cap'n Jack Sparrow! The Black Pearl is mine!" And he kicked Jack into the water, throwing a pistol with one shot with him, too. Turning back to the crew, he immediately took command. "What are ye cockroaches standin' around for? Get back to work!"

"AYE!" his crew shouted. Jack, Babossa's monkey, screeched happily and leaped up onto the Captain's shoulder.

Barbossa walked up to his wife, smiling. "The Pearl is ours, Anne. We can raise Ruby and Aqua to be proper pirates now, under the command of their father as Cap'n," Barbossa told his wife.

"Yes," was all she said as she watched Jack battle the waves to the tiny spit of land in the distance. "Yes..."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

TWO YEARS LATER

"Daddy, daddy! Can I steer?"

Aqua, now four years of age, was dying to be a real pirate, just like her father. At every opportunity she could find, she asked the crew of The Black Pearl if she could steer the ship, climb top the crows nest, swab the deck (which Pintel and Ragetti happily let her do while they looked for Ragetti's eyes, which popped out, AGAIN) and any other job that she could perform with her tiny hands and strength.

"No, me dear, I'm lettin' Twigg take the wheel while I go talk to yer mother. I'll be back," Barbossa stated. He left his daughter at the helm, fuming as her sister, Ruby, teased her about not getting to steer.

Barbossa entered the Captain's cabin, where Anne was waiting for him, eyeing the chest of golden pirate coins in the corner. Even though the rest of the crew had taken, and some already even traded, the coins away, Anne was a cautious woman. She had heard rumors among the crew of a terrible curse, and she didn't want to take her chances, even if the crew didn't seemed cursed.

"Anne? What be it you wish to speak to me of?"

"Hector...I want to take the children back to land," she stated strongly, defiantly. "This is no way to raise two children! Can't you see? They need to be with other kids...not on a ship of mangy pirates!" Anne shouted.

Captain Barbossa just stared at her, taking in what she had said. "Anne, I thought that ye be happy when I became Cap'n of The Black Pearl-"

"I was! But how did you gain that position? By sending the former Captain to his death!"

Barbossa just looked at his wife. A minute or two of silence went by, and finally Barbossa answered his wife: "Aye, you can take Ruby back to land, but Aqua stays here with me. Can't you see it? The pirate's blood that runs through her veins? She was born to be a pirate, just like meself."

Anne Barbossa pondered what her husband had said. "Hector...alright. I agree, Aquamarine should stay with you. But Ruby and I are leaving immediately."

"So be it," Barbossa answered, watching Anne rise from her chair and leave his cabin.

He himself then decided to see them off, so he exited the Captain's cabin and saw Anne leading a sad-looking Ruby to the longboat.

"Mommy, what about Aqua?"

"Aquamarine is staying here, with your father," Anne replied.

"But why can't I stay?" Ruby complained. "Where's Daddy? Mommy, don't take me away!" Tears began to form in the child's eyes.

"It's for the best," Anne answered, looking back at Barbossa. "It's all for the best."

Anne placed a sobbing Ruby into the longboat. Picking up and oar, Anne whispered to her daughter, "Wanna row?" Almost instantly Ruby perked up, nodding happily. "Yes, please."

As the two rowed out of sight, Aqua ran up to her father. "Dad? Why are Mom and Ruby-"

"I'm sorry, Aquamarine," Barbossa said, making Aqua blush at her real name, "but your mother thought that it would be for the best. You're still my little jewel," he said bending down to hug his daughter, silently celebrating that Aqua was allowed to stay.

Aqua nodded sadly, but she understood. Even a four year old could see that Ruby wasn't cut out to be a pirate...but Aqua was.

Suddenly Pintel and Ragetti rushed up to Barbossa and Aqua, both of them panting pitifully, Ragetti cleaning his eye. Barbossa rolled his eyes. "What is it, ye ingrates?"

"Boat...spotted on...port side...HEEEE!" Pintel wheezed.

"Sink 'er!" Barbossa commanded. Ragetti nodded, putting his wooden eye back in its socket, Pintel still out of breath from running down from the crows nest. Both of them ran off, shouting orders from the Captain.

The Pearl came across the boat, and before long it was on fire. The Pearl drifted away, unaware that the ship they had just destroyed was the very same ship that Anne and Ruby had boarded.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

On board the Spirit, a young girl, about twelve years old, was singing happily. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"

A man places his hand, rough from years of sailing, on the girl's shoulder, surprising her. "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do!" A young man, with a name of James Norrington, stopped Gibbs.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words..."

"Consider them marked. On your way"

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too! Even a miniature one."

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," the girl broke in, deciding to stop the argument between the two men.

Obviously irritated by her answer, Norrington replied, "Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

Elizabeth Swann, the young girl, glances over to Gibbs, who mimics hanging. She gasps, looking back at Norrington.

The governor, Governor Swann, and Elizabeth's father, steps into the conversation. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Swann," Norrington answers.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," states Elizabeth.

Her father sighs. "Yes. That's what concerns me."

Realizing that the conversation was over, Elizabeth looks over the side of the ship. Noticing a shape in the water, she peers down to see a boy, about her age, and a girl of about four floating on a plank of wood. "Look! A boy! And a girl, too! There are two children in the water!"

"Man overboard!" Norrington shouts. "Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul them aboard!"

The men haul the two children aboard. Norrington rushes up to them and feels their chests. "They're still breathing."

"Mary, Mother of God!" Gibbs shouts, pointing out to sea to a ship, blown apart by cannon fire, and flaming from the fire.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann questioned.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," Norrington answered.

Gibbs snorted. "A lot of good it did them! Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

Governor Swann, not wanting to believe Gibbs, said, "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the Captain immediately!" Norrington ordered. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats!"

"Heave to!"

Governor Swann placed a hand upon his daughter's shoulder. "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the two children. They'll be in your charge. Take care of them." Elizabeth nodded and approached the two kids.

Elizabeth leaned over the children, studying them. Suddenly the boy jolted awake, grabbing Elizabeth's wrist. Surprised, Elizabeth told him, "It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"W-W-Will Turner."

"I'm watching over you, Will. And your friend."

"Her name's...Ruby," Will said, then fainted.

A golden twinkle caught Elizabeth's eye, and her eyes followed it. She reached down to him neck and pulled a golden pirate medallion out of his shirt.

"You're a p-pirate...!" Elizabeth hears Norrington coming, and she spins around, hiding the necklace.

"Have they said anything?" he asked.

"His name is William Turner, and her name is Ruby. I assume they're siblings, but I don't know for sure. That's all I found out."

Norrington turned to face the sailors. "Take him below."

Elizabeth studied the medallion closer, inspecting the interesting patterns and pirate in the middle. When she looked up, she gasps. A black pirate ship, with ripped sails, disappears into the fog before Elizabeth can even assure herself that it was there.

Meanwhile, back on that black pirate ship, Aqua slipped into her father's room, looking for him. Noticing the chest of coins in the corner, she couldn't resist, being a pirate and all. Aqua took a coin out, one of the last, and immediately felt something change. Being only but four years old, she didn't give it a second thought. But when the moon shines, and hunger kills, she would realize her mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4...Ruby

EIGHT YEARS LATER

I sat on the docks, feeling the ocean breeze whip my hair away from my face. I loved to come down to the docks in my free time, when I wasn't making swords with Mr. Brown and my brother, Will Turner.

Upon thinking about my brother, I realized that it was about time to head back to the shop. Will had gone up to Governor Swann's house to give him the sword for James Norrington, who would become Commodore today. In my opinion, that sword was the finest we had created yet, a true beauty.

I pulled myself up and began walking back towards the shop when a ship caught my eye. It wasn't a ship, more like a boat, but ship, boat, who cares. The point was that this boat was sinking. Fast. I saw the only man on the boat, a tall, tan man with his dark black hair in dreadlocks and a bunch of trinkets hanging in his hair. A tri point hat sat on his head, and a red bandana stuck out from under the hat. His beard was braided into two, and he had a mustache. I though he looked very amusing, compared to the other sailors on the dock. As he passes the arch of rock where three pirate skeletons hung, along with a sigh saying "Pirates, Ye Be Warned" he took off his hat, placed it on his heart, and saluted the long-deceased pirates.

As he neared the dock, the boat sunk to the point that only the tip of the mast was above the water. Calmly, the man stepped of the boat and onto the dock, only to be stormed to by the harbormaster.

"What...hey! Hold up there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock. And I shall need to know your name."

The man smiled, revealing a few golden teeth, and answered, "What d'ye say to three shillings, and we forget the name?"

Taking the three shillings, he nodded happily. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

I rolled my eyes. Stupid harbormaster, being bribed by people like...well, like that guy right there. Peculiar man, I thought. I took back my thoughts as I saw the peculiar man take the money pouch off the harbormaster's desk.

The man now walked up to where the Navy's ship, The Dauntless, was docked. He tried to walk past the two guards there, but to no avail. The fat one spoke up: "This dock is off limits to civilians."

The dreadlock man smiled cheekily. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He tried to slip past the guards, but they blocked his path once again. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" he started, trying to get on the guard's good side, maybe even make them leave.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians!" the skinny one piped up.

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that," dreadlocks said, pointing to The Dauntless, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

Skinny said, "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed."

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable! The Black Pearl," said the man, as if he knew. I got closer listening intently.

"Well, there's no REAL ship as can match the Interceptor," the fat one said.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship," skinny argued.

"No, no it's not," fatty said, shaking hid head.

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"...No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails!"

As the two men argue, the mysterious man slips away, and boards The Interceptor, heading towards the helm. I almost burst out laughing at how stupid the two guards were.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

"No."

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." As he finishes, he (finally, its about time) spots the man on The Interceptor.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!"

"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat." Puts his hand up, correcting himself. "Ship."

"What's your name?"

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah...sure. And my name is Santa Clause.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies!"

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" He smiled happily at the guards.

"I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us!"

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." That line confused us all.

"Now, I'll tell you about my time when I became chief..." 'Smithy' began, the conversation getting interesting as 'Smithy told about his adventure. "And then they made me their chief," he finished. Just then, a woman fell from the battlements from above and into the water. I watched with eyes as wide as dinner plates as she fell to what seemed like certain death.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5...Aqua

I looked out over the water from the deck of The Black Pearl, the ocean water mocking me as we headed towards Port Royal. We had sensed that the last golden pirate medallion, the 882nd piece, was there. It called to us, mocking us...just the ocean water. Water. Food. I hadn't tasted them for eight years, ever since Ruby and Mom left, when I took the cursed coin from the chest. Now I was forced to live dead, but not die. We are not dead, the crew and I, but neither are we dead. The moonlight shows us who we really are.

"Cap'n Barbossa!" I call out. "Dad."

"Aye, Aqua?"

"We should reach Port Royal by night."

"Well that be the best! We attack unseen!"

"Yeah, and no one will notice a giant cursed pirate ship filled with cursed pirates looking for a cursed pirate medallion..." I reason.

Dad looks down at me from the helm, smiling. "Aye, but we can't die, so what's the matter?" He laughs, and I join in. Finally, I'll be able to drink again, eat again, feel the wind on my face, the spray from the ocean. No more weird skeleton transformation in the moonlight thing, either. Just a regular old pirate.

"Me eye! Me eye's missin'! Me-"

"Shut yer trap, Ragetti! That eye's useless anyhow. I say you carve out one 'o them rich people's eye's, eh?"

"I donno, Pintel, I like me wooden eye.."

I rolled my eyes. Just because the crew were undead pirates, ruthless killers and rifling pirates didn't mean that they had to be bright...at all. That case went especially for Pintel and Ragetti.

I pulled up my sleeve, revealing the pirate brand, a P, on my wrist.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6...Ruby

"Will you be saving her then?" 'Smithy' inquired.

"I can't swim!" the fat one answered.

"Pride of the King's Navy, you are," 'Smithy' (I really want to know his name!) said as he handed the guards his hand and weapons. "Do not lose these." And with that, he dove in. I craned my neck to watch as he swam underwater towards the woman, wjo I reconized as the Govenor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann.

Just then, an imense shock wave came from the drowning Elizabeth. "What the hell..." I whispered.

"What was that?" one guard asks as the wind picks up.

'Smithy' comes up to the dock with Elizabeth over his shoulder. The guards help them up.

"Ooh, I got her. She's not breathing!" one shouted.

"Move!" 'Smithy shouts and shoves the guards aside. He pulls oit his knife and cuts open Elizabeth's corset, flinging it at a guard, who catches it with some hardship. To my amazement, Elizabeth's eyes flutter open and she spits out water, gasping for breath.

"Never would've thought of that..." the guard says to his companion.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," 'Smithy' answers the guard. As he looks at Elizabeth, he notices the pirate necklace around her neck. "Where did you get that..?"

Out of nowhere, Commodore Norrington and some redcoats rush out to help Elizabeth. The Commodore sees 'Smithy' and poinys his sword at his throat. "On your feet."

"Are you alright?" Govenor Swann asks his daughter.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The govenor notices one guard is holding Elizabeth's corset, but the guard points to 'Smithy'. "Shoot him!"

Lucky for him, Elizabeth stops them. "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington holds out his hand to Elizabeth's rescuer. As 'Smithy' takes it, Commodore takes hia wrist and reveals a P, the pirate brand. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" he asks in disgust.

Governor Swann looks at the pirate. "Hang him."

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Pulling up the pirate's sleeve farther, Commodore Norrington exposed a tattoo of a sparrow in flight over the ocean, with the setting sun behind it. "Well, well? Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

So that was his name! Jack Sparrow...I mulled it over, seeing if I had heard it before. It sounded familiar: as if he had been an old friend in my childhood, or something. Nonsense, I told myself. I have never known this man before now. And I hardly call my eavesdropping knowing!

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," Jack said, flashing a few golden teeth in his smile.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain," Norrimgton mused.

"I'm in the market, as it were," Jack replied.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one!" one guard pipped up.

"Told ya he was telling the truth!" the other yelled. Everyone looked at him, and his face went red. "These are his, sir," he said, handing the Commodore Jack's effects.

He gladly takes them from the guard, mulling through the items. "No additional shots nor powder..." he said upon looking at Jack's gun. "A compass that doesn't point north.." He then unsheathed Jack's sword, a sharp-looking blade, very fine handicraft, I thought. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack smiles his golden-toothed grin. "But you have heard of me," he points out as he is put into chains.

Elizabeth steps in once again. "Commodore, I really must protest."

"Carefully, Lieutenant," Norrington ordered.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack stated. I smiled. I liked this Jack Sparrow. Oops. Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Indeed," Norrington said. The men holding Jack released their grip on Jack, stupidly. Jack saw his chance.

"Finally!" Jack exclaimed as he threw is irons around Elizabeth's neck.

"No, don't shoot!" the govenor shouted, paniced as the redcoats drew their weapons.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack said, smiling. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore!" Jack then turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth snapped.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind..." Jack said as Elizabeth put his hat on and returned his weapons. "Easy on the goods, darling," he added as he saw Norrington watching.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth sneered after she had finished.

"Sticks and stones, luv. I saved your life, you save mine. We're square. Gentlemen, mm?Lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" And with that Jack pushed Elizabeth away, grabs a rope, kicks a beam and lets a cannon drop. As it falls, Jack is propelled upwards, away from the redcoats. That man sure is smart...I thought.

"Now, will you shoot him?" Govenor shouted.

"Open fire!" Norrington shouts as the redcoats shoot at Jack, missing every time. "On his heels." Jack throws his chains about a rope and slides down to the ground with ease, running across the bridge and out of sight. "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it," Commodore says flatly. Gillette and the soldiers run away, in pursuit of the tricky pirate.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7...Ruby

I run through the streets as fast as I could, sprinting towards the blacksmith's, where Will and I worked. As I rushed in, panting from my long run, I saw Will, calming the Donkey.

"Right where I left you," Will comments as he sees Mr. Brown in a corner, sleeping. Then Will sees the hammer. "Not where I left you..." he says. I see him reach for a hat on the table. But not just any hat...the pirate's hat! Jack Sparrow!

"Will...!"

But it was too late. Jack jumped out of the shadows, pointing his sword at Will. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," Will said.

"I grab a nearby sword and keep to the shadows. So far, I had not been noticed.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack inquired.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," my brother said.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me?" Jack turns away and is about to leave when Will gets his own sword. Turning back around, Jack asked, "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann." Wow! Will had heard about that? News travels fast!

"Only a little." Their swords cross, steel on steel as they parry. "You know what you're doing, l'll give you that. Excellent form! But how's your footwork? If I step here.." Jack performs a complicated step move, but Will mimics him with ease, their swords clashing.

"Very good! Now I step again. Ta." Jack sheathes sword and walks to the door. Seeing as he is trying to escape, Will throws his sword, which gets stuck in the door, barring the exit; Jack tries to pull it out but is unsuccessful. I try not to laugh at him while he attempts to wiggle the blade free.

"That is a wonderful trick, except, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."

Will quickly takes out a sword out of the fire, its tip blazing hot; they begin to battle, sparks flying from Will's makeshift sword.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asks, still fighting with Will. I decided that this was about the right time to step in.

"I do!" Will answered.

"As do I!" I shouted, jumping out of the shadows and joining the parry. "And we practice with them three hours a day!"

"You," Jack said, jesturing to Will, "need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"We practice three hours a day so that when we meet a pirate, we can kill it!" Will and I replied in harmony. We continued our swordfight, jumping onto a cart that sways under us. Will hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above. In return Jack hits a loose board which throws Will off the cart, sending me with him. As we regain our senses, Jack uses his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Will and I climbed back on. Jack jumps up and lands with a thud, sending Will and I up into the rafters. Will cuts free a heavy sack, which lands on the oppisite end of the board from where Jack is. He is vaulted up into the rafters as well. We fight, jumping from beam to beam on the rafters. Jack loses his weapon, but being a pirate, finds some way to cheat. He finds a bag of sand and blinds Will and I with the gritty subsatnce. As we brush the sand off us, Jack takes out his pistol and points it at us.

"You cheated!" Will said.

"Pirate!" He looks towards the door and hears soldiers trying to break down the door. "Move away."

"No," Will and I say in unison.

Jack loads the gun, ready to fire. "Please move?"

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!"

"Nor can I!" I add.

"This shot is not meant for you." Suddenly Jack's eyes go wide and he falls to the ground, unconscious. Standing behind him is none other than Mr. Brown.

"There he is. Over here."

Norrington marches over to Mr. Brown. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir."

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8...Aqua

"Port Royal, dead ahead!" The entire ship cheered. They were that much closer to freedom. I was that much closer to freedom.

"Dad, what be the plan?" I asked Barbossa.

"Take what you can...give nothin' back!" he exclaimed, a line I knew all too well from my 13 years of piracy. "You, Ragetti and Pintel-"

I groaned as my dad explained. "Not Ragetti and Pintel!"

He chuckled. "Aye, I see what you mean. But you have the most important job." I smiled happily, hungry for my task ahead. "Get the gold."

Smiling and exposing my golden tooth, I nodded. "Don't worry, dad: the gold calls to me, and I'll listen to the call...even if I have to take down anyone in my way." To prove my point, I unsheathed my sword, hacking at the night air.

Barbossa grinned from ear to ear. "Ready the cannons!" he shouted to his crew. "We be takin' Port Royal, men!"

"FIRE!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Terrified screams rang out in the night. The crew of The Black Pearl laughed evilly.

"Take to the long boats!" Barbossa ordered. "Row to shore, take everything ye can find!" He looked down at me. "You know what to do."

"Aye, Cap'n."

I hopped into a longboat with Ragetti, Pintel, Twigg, Koehler, and Bo'sun. I grabbed an oar, while Ragetti grabbed the other. Pintel quickly stormed me: "Give me the oar, poppet!"

I socked him in the stomach, grinning. "Nay. If a thirteen year old girl can do that," I said, pointing to Pintel while he clutched his belly in pain, "then imagine what a grown man could do to you. It's a good thing you can't die."

Pintel cursed me, composing himself. Aqua thought nothing of it, but the rest of the pirates on the boat gave each other looks; the looks that said "Wow, this girl is downright annoying. Why did she have to come with us again?"

We rowed to shore, each of us going over what we would do. Pintel, Ragetti, and I would nab the gold. Twigg and Koehler would seach for the armoury, and Bo'sun would raid the town with the others. We got to shore and I called over to Pintel and Ragetti: "Come on!"

We ran through town, cutting down anyone in our way. A man with a knife attacks me, throwing the knife at my heart. Interested to see his reaction, I let the knife enter my body, its hilt sticking out. The man smiles triumphantly. I return the grin, pulling out the knife. The man watches in horror, beginning to shake. "But that wound was fatal...!"

"Here's your answer: I can't die. But you can." And I chucked the knife at his neck. I sailed towards it target, stabbing the man mortally.

I couldn't see Pintel and Ragetti, so I assumed that they must have gone ahead. I sprint to the govenor's mansion, surprised to that the gold would be there. To my surprise the door is already open, a dead man on the floor just inside. The butler. I smile. Pintel and Ragetti. So they're not as stupid as I thought.

The next thing I know Pintel and Ragetti have cornered a women by the stairs. I notice a golden shimmer on her neck. The medallion!

I walk forward. "Well done Pintel, Ragetti, I-"

CRASH!

The chandalier falls to the ground with a crash, shattering. The woman with the gold sees her chance and runs past a rather bewildered Ragetti.

I take it back. They are as stupid as I thought.

The woman rushes into a room to the right of the stairs, locking herself in. Angrily, I kick down the door to reveal an empty room.

"We know your here, poppet!" Pintel muses.

"Poppet," Ragetti repeats. I give him a funny look.

"Why...?"

"Come out! And we promise we won't hurt you. We will find you, poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us..." Pintel explained mysteriously, spinning around, looking for the woman.

"Gold calls?" Ragetti asked, confused.

I kicked him, hard. "Don't you sense it?"

I see a wrinkle in the rug, right in front of a closet. I point it out to Pintel, and he nods. Slowly, we approach the closet.

"Ello, Poppet." Pintel pulls open the doors, and woman is inside. Pintel and I point our pistols at her.

"Parley!"

"What?" Ragetti questions.

"Parley," she says. "I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain."

"We know the code!" the three of us growl in unison.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete!"

I rolled my eyes. "If an adversary demands parley blah blah blah..." I mimiced the annoying woman, earning myself an angry look from her.

"To blazes with the code!" Ragetti agrees.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain!" Pintel tells us, giving us a knowing glare, which we both understand. Captain Barbossa would deal with her...and the golden mediallion. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9...Ruby

"Will! Behind you!" I screamed. Fast as lightning, Will turned around and chucked an axe at a pirate's back, killing him instantly.

"Nice throw!" I commented as I engaged in battle with a fierce-looking tall pirate. We parried, back and forth until I managed to roll under his legs and stab his back. He fell to the ground, dead. Or so I thought.

I saw Will battling a pirate with a grappling hook, and I nearly passed out when he held its sharp point to Will's neck. "Say goodbye!"

The pirate shouted gleefully.

I pull out my gun and shoot the chain at a sign that was hanging above the shop where Will and the pirate stood. My shot broke the rope that was supporting the sign and it swung down, knocking the pirate through a window.

"Goodbye," Will said.

I heard a familiar scream and turned to see Elizabeth being taken away by a gang of pirates. One of them, the one holding a gun to Elizabeth's head, looked only about 13, my age.

"Will, we need to help Elizabeth. She-" I turned and saw Will on the ground, unconscious. Torn between helping my brother or saving Elizabeth, I ran towards the pirates. Hopefully the retreating pirates would think Will was dead, and not harm him. I ran up behind the girl with the pistol, and that was when it happened.

She turned around, and pointed the pistol at me. A silver shaft of moonlight passed over her, and she turned into a skeleton. Yes, I'm serious. Rotting skin and ripped clothes completed the appearence. My eyes went wide, and the skeleton girl fixed her undead eyes upon my intense blue ones, giving me a skeleton-toothed smile.

Then she shot me.

"No, Ruby!" I heard Elizabeth scream, then my world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10...Aqua

I lowered my gun staring down at the girl I had just shot. She looked vaguely familiar. Maybe I had threatened her before?

I didn't have time to ponder the idea, because Bo'sun was already loading the longboat with the woman with the gold on it. I hopped in, and we towed back to The Pearl.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives," Bo'sun said when we were on board the Pearl.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," Pintel explained.

"Parley with Dad...good luck with that!" I mumbled.

"I am here to negotiate," Elizabeth snaps.

Bo'sun backhands her, sneering. "You will speak when spoken to!"

Suddenly my dad comes up from behing Bo'sun, grabbing his wrist. "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye, sir."

"My apologies, Miss," Barbossa says in his sweet voice, which we all know is fake.

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal," Elizabeth states.

"Uh, what?" I say.

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" Barbossa asks.

"I want you to leave and never come back."

I snort. And what's there to stop us?

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means no," Barbossa says, smiling.

"Very well." Elizabeth goes over to the side of the boat, dangling the medallion over the sea. "I'll drop it."

"Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Barbossa says, but his eyes reveal his fear. If she drops that necklace...all will be lost.

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England," Elizabeth resons.

"Did ya, now?" Barbossa asks, feining intrest.

"Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." Elizabeth lets the necklace slide s bit, pretending to drop it. The crew, including me, lunges forward. Elizabeth nods, as if she knew this would happen. I realized just how much I hated her then.

"Ah..." Barbossa says, keepin his eyes on the medallion. "You have a name, Missy?"

"Elizabeth...Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household."

"Miss Turner..." the Captain muses.

"Bootstrap," I say.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?" Barbossa inquires.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return." Barbossa bargins.

Elizabwth hands the medallion over, and Barbossa walks away, and I follow. "Our bargin?" Elizabeth questions.

"Still the guns and stow 'em, signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port."

"Wait! You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-"

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations, nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl , Miss Turner!" Barbossa and I laugh as Elizabeth is taken away by Ragetti and Pintel.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11...Ruby (she's still alive? OMG)

I wake up in a tiny store, broken glass covering the floor. "What...?"

"Hush. Rest, Ruby."

I jerk up, recognizing the voice. "Anamaria?"

"Aye."

I turn my head and see a young woman with long, dark brown hair and shining brown eyes. "I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed.

"Aye, after the shipwreak, many thought that I was. But I washed up on Tortuga and eventually found my way back here." Anamaria growled to herself. "It was a miracle, as that scoundrel Jack Sparrow-"

"I believe it's Capt-" I cut in, then silenced myself from the look Anamaria gave me.

"-as I was saying, Jack Sparrow stole my boat. And never gave it back! So I'm here to settle a score with him. Rumor has it he's here, in Port Royal somewhere."

"If you mean somewhere as in prison, then, yes, he's here."

Anamaria smirked. "So, Jack's finally been caught. Ha! Serves him right."

"So, on that happy note...would you care to tell me where the hell I am?!" I questioned.

Suddenly I remembered the events from last night. The attack. Will. When I was...

"Am I dead?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Anamaria smiled. "No, you're not dead. Just hurt," She explained, opening my shirt to reveal a bullet wound on my left side.

"I found you, and removed the bullet. Saw the whole thing, from my store. You'll be fine, just no sword fighting in the meantime."

She looked up at me curiously. "How you could survive that, I have no idea..."

"What about Will?" I asked, not very interested about how I lived because I was pretty much happy enough that I did survive.

"Saw him get up this morning, heading towards the Commodore's house."

"Thank you, Anamaria. But I must go," I said.

"Yes," was all she said, helping me up. Slowly but surely, I made my way out if the store, on my way to find Will.

"And no sword fighting!" she called as I heard Will shout out:

"That's not good enough!"

"Found him," I mumble to myself.

A formal voice that must've been Norrington's said in reply: "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," he said, shoving Will's hachet into at my brother.

Running up to him, I asked, "Um, what was that about? What did I miss?" Will gives me a funny look and I say, "What? Does a person have to be shot to not know what's goin' on around here?"

"Just follow me," Will said confidently. "We're going to have a visit with a pirate."

"Oh, joy!" I exclaimed sarcasticly. "My favorite."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12...Ruby

"You. Sparrow!"

We were in the jail, facing the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow, the notorious pirate and scoundrel, infamous kidnapper and feared pirate in all the Caribbean...and he was lying on the ground in a cell, a dog bone lodged in the lock. Some pirate to fear.

"Aye?" Jack said carelessly, lifting his head.

"You are familiar with that ship. "The Black Pearl?" Will questioned.

"I've heard of it," came the reply as the captain's head went down.

"How can he act and be so drunk if he's had no rum or-" I began.

"Rum!" Jack shot up. "I'm listening."

Will grabbed onto the bars of the cell. "The Black Pearl. Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is," Jack told us vaguely

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Real enough? That hell bound vessel just stole your love, Will!"

Both men ignored me. Of course. Exclude the thirteen year old, she has no idea what's going on, right? Wrong.

"Why ask me?" Jack inquires, studying his nails absently.

"Because you're a pirate," Will and I say in sync.

"And you two want to turn pirate yourselves, is that it?"

"Never!" We shout.

"They took Miss Swann," Will admits.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me," the pirate states.

"I can get you out of here," Will says.

"Easy!" I add for emphisis.

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells."

"Me too!"

"These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free," Will says. I assist him in picking up a bench and placing it near the bottom.

"We're really gunna let him free...?" I ask.

"What's your name?" Jack interrupts right as Will was about to answer. I growl in frustration.

"Will Turner."

"Ruby Turner, thanks for askin'."

Jack's face suddenly lights up. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"What about me? I was named after...well, a ruby I guess. Maybe we have an auny named Ruby or something..?" Will shrugs, and I sigh. "Sure, you get the strong name and I get the name of a rock. Perfect."

"Uh-huh...Well, Mr. Turner," Jack begins, then adds, "and Ms. Turner! I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Not yours, Ruby, I do hope you don't end up with a lass. A nice laddie would do. Do we have an accord?" Jack reaches his hand out of the bars. We both shake.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out!" Jack demands.

Together, Will and I open the cell door. It crashes to the ground with a loud clatter. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that," Will tells Jack.

"Not without my effects!" Jack argues, grabbing his weapons and such.

"I can't believe we just did that," I whisper to Will, who just looks on as we run out if the jail.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13...Aqua (Oh, unlucky chapter just happens to be Aqua...hmm...)

"So that's the daughter of 'ol Bootstrap Bill Turner..." I said to myself, smiling. Barbossa had send that old fool down to his watery grave almost a decade ago, for standing up to Jack's mutiny. Sure, I had been only three at the time, and have forgotten all that happened that night, but I'm sure that we did the right thing. Oops...pirate! Never do the right thing!

I chuckled softly to myself when suddenly Jack the monkey hopped up onto my shoulder. He might've liked Barbossa better than me, but he knew were to come if he wanted to torment Ragetti. And sure enough, his wooden eye sat in the primate's hand.

"Me eye! Give it back you hairy beast!" Ragetti ran towards me, his hands out as he pretended to strangle Jack.

"And what makes you thini he'll give it back just 'cause ye said to?" Barbossa was at the helm, listening to our conversation.

"Aww...but Cap'n!" Ragetti whined.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. He motioned to Jack, and the monkey chucked Ragetti's eye...

Overboard.

"No! Me eye! Eye overboard!" Ragetti shouted.

I looked up at my father, and, in unison, we rolled our eyes.

"Jack," I said to the monkey, "if you get the eye, then you get to chew on it!"

And with that, the undead monkey commited suicide (if he could die) and face planted into the water to fetch Ragetti's eye.


End file.
